Devil in Disguise
by Kiara-Zzyopen
Summary: A tag-on to the Damon and Elena/Katherine scene in the series finale. Damon had spent months counting every difference between Elena and Katherine, but when it comes down to it, could he really tell the difference?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: The Vampire Diaries belongs to (I think) the CW. But I'm British so could easily be wrong.

_**!SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE!**_

**SUMMARY: **A tag-on to the Damon and Elena/Katherine scene in the series finale. Damon had spent months counting every difference between Elena and Katherine, but when it comes down to it, could he really tell them apart?

**A/N**: This is my first ever Vampire Diaries fic, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

**DEVIL IN DISGUISE**

Damon closed the door behind him quietly. He had gone over to Elena's house to try and make things better, but had ended up telling Jeremy that life pretty much sucked no matter what. Pep talks, it seemed, were not his speciality. You'd think that after over a hundred and fifty years he would have learned a little tact, but Damon was definitely not a quick learner in that particular area. At least he hadn't erased Jeremy's mind this time- now _that's_ growth as a person. Growth as a demon. Whatever.

He barely even heard Elena approach; you could tell she had been spending time with vampires and had picked up a few tricks about sneaking around. She looked at him with that touch of suspicion which he now expected from Elena and all her friends. And Stefan, of course. He couldn't really blame them, all things considered.

She was surprised to see him there, had expected him to be off licking his wounds somewhere after the evenings debacle. A lightening-quick once over assured her that the effects of both the vervain and Jonathan Gilbert's magical gizmo had worn off. She was surprised at the depth of relief she felt. "What are you doing here?"

"A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." He offered. It almost sounded like a question, but then he was out of practice with the do-gooding.

"Which was…?"

"It's not important." He hung back self consciously. In a very un-Damon mood, he actually wanted to talk. Specifically, he wanted to talk to Elena. "I'll take these for you."

She looked at him curiously, still not used to this sincere, considerate Damon though he had made quite a few appearances recently. She found herself not really sure how to act around him. "Thank you."

He smiled, not his usual smirk and that's how she knew he was being serious. "You know I came to this town wanting to destroy it. But tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen?" She could see the open bewilderment on his face and revelled in this rare unguared moment. "I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is." She didn't sound very convincing. After everything she had done, he couldn't blame her; he was actually surprised that she hadn't yet given up on him.

"No," he shook his head with a humourless laugh. Even before he had become a vampire, no one had seen any good in him, except for Stefan perhaps but he had been incredibly naive back then. Still was now to an extent; Stefan was always trying to do the right thing, whatever he perceived that to be. He was the 'hero' of the family. "No, that's reserved for my brother. For you, for Bonnie. Even though she had every reason to hate me, she still helped Stefan save me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because she did it for you. Which means the somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. I wanted to… thank you… for that." He cursed his nerves. He was never nervous, and her certainly never showed it. It was definitely Elena's fault. This whole moment was Elena's fault. He was practically stammering like a schoolboy, not like the grown man he was with nearly a century-and-a-half of life experience. Damn Elena. But he couldn't bring himself to hold it against her. Not that much anyway.

"You're welcome."

That was it? He had bared his soul, something she knew was so un-Damon he might as well have sprouted rainbows out his ass, and she said 'you're welcome'? He must have surprised her, hell, he was surprising himself. He stepped forward, fully expecting her to move back after her little speech earlier in the day. She didn't; a pleasant surprise.

He leaned in, pressing his lips against her cheek. He was surprised at the intimacy of it all. He had been with hundreds of women, and yet a simple touch was sometimes more intimate than anything else.

She still didn't back off; just a few hours after she had told him to stop even looking at her because of Stefan, and she didn't back off when he was completely in her personal space.

He caught her eyes, and something stirred within him. Closer still, and she still wasn't running. Elena would slap him any second now, she would start talking about his brother, her boyfriend, and about their friendship. The stinging slap didn't come. Her gaze flicked to his lips, then back to his eyes and he knew she wanted this. He could always see when she wanted him. He kissed her softly, gently. Not at all like him.

It was her who deepened the kiss.

But it was him who turned away shamed when Jenna interrupted her niece kissing her boyfriend's brother. She just walked away, brushing past Jenna as she ordered her in.

He watched her go, avoiding Jenna's judgemental stare. She went into the house, not a hint of an apology or a backwards glance. No mention of Stefan at all. Jenna closed the door behind them and Damon froze. What had just happened? He touched his lips, they were still tingling, and walked away. What had just happened?

The sound of his phone ringing brought him back to reality. Stefan. Of course. He cleared his throat and accepted the call.

"What do you want?"

"_I was just wondering where you were. You disappeared." _Even when he was clearly worried, Stefan still managed to sound accusing. Damon felt a (very) brief sting of regret. This would make life difficult for Stefan. It would also make life difficult for Elena which affected him far more.

"I just had to do something." He said evasively. He had shared enough for one day. God, he needed a drink. He could do with the whole bottle and that still probably wouldn't be enough.

"_Are you…" Stefan cleared his throat, "okay?"_

"Why brother, you almost sound concerned." Damon couldn't help but laugh. He paused, knowing how Stefan would take his next question but wanting the answer nonetheless. "Is Elena alright?"

"_She's fine."_

Informative as ever, Stefan. Damon clicked in annoyance. Why would anyone ever want a brother?

"_You didn't…" Stefan trailed off._

"Didn't what, Stefan?" Damon asked, losing patience.

"_Did you take Elena's things?"_

"Why would I take…"

_…Elena had come up the steps, arms laden by that ridiculous dress. He'd wanted to talk…"Here let me take that."…She had returned the kiss…Jenna had invited her into the house. She had returned **his **kiss…_

Everything clicked into place. "Stefan, where is Elena now?"

_"Why do you-"_

"Stefan, I'm not messing about. Where is she?" Damon said, and Stefan must have heard the urgency in his voice because he responded immediately.

_"She went home to check on Jeremy. I'm meeting her at the hospital later. Damon, what's going on?" Stefan sounded worried, Damon there was only one thing which could move the usually unflappable Damon. Only one person that had this effect._

His vampiric hearing picked up a scream in a house down the block. He knew that voice; he could pick it out in a crowd of shouting strangers. "You better get over here quickly."

_"Why are you at Elena's-"_

Damon cut off the call before he could hear Stefan's protests, knowing that his brother would be there within minutes. But Damon could be there within seconds. He blurred towards the house, not stopping at the threshold, slamming the door open hard enough to leave a crack running through it, and straight past a confused and worried Jenna who was also going to investigate. Damon was faster.

He burst into the kitchen to find them both standing there. Elena looking shocked, sick, scared- all clear in her face because that girl just didn't have a poker face. Under usual circumstances he would have gone to her, but he was frozen by the other person in the room. The other person was identical to the first in so many ways, and yet so completely different. It was her. Finally. If anything, Katherine looked smug, even though she had been caught red handed, mid-dragging Uncle/Daddy John Gilbert's body towards the door.

As Katherine saw him, she smirked, an expression that looked so out of place on Elena's face. And just when had it become Elena's face? For months Elena had been wearing Katherine's face, now it was suddenly the other way around.

"I knew it." Damon breathed, neither joyous nor furious, giving nothing away.

Her smirk deepened as she realised on some level he had recognised her, he had known she wasn't her descendent. She gave John one last push and shut the door, hiding him from view. It was not the way she would choose to be introduced to her identical descendent, and a part of her regretted having to kill her biological father, but it was necessary. She wiped her bloody hands on a tea towel and turned back to Damon slightly coyly, though they both knew she was never shy. "Hello Lover."

"Katherine." Her name was barely a word, just an exhalation of unneeded air. He'd spent a hundred and forty six years searching. Now she was here.

Katherine was back.

* * *

Fin. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**!SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE!**_

**A/N**: I decided to tag on to my tag on.

**DEVIL IN DISGUISE, deuce**

He didn't know how to react. A part of him wanted to kiss her. A part of him wanted to kill her. A part of him wanted to take a leaf out of Katherine's book and run far, far away. He looked sideways at Elena and knew he wasn't going anywhere. Not yet, at least.

She met his eyes and he saw the panic in them (well, Katherine had just killed her uncle/father so it wasn't entirely unfounded). He tried to reassure her wordlessly and it must have worked because even though she turned her attention back to Katherine, she took a couple of steps in his direction. When had Elena started thinking of him as safety? He'd noticed it before, but now she was actually trusting _him_ to keep her safe from _Katherine_- the vampire he'd spent the last century and a half desperately trying to bring back to life. Her faith in him was shocking and, if he was to be honest, more than just a little naïve. Still, even though it was Katherine, he mirrored her, stepping further into the room and, as it happened, closer to Elena.

"What the…" Jenna had finally made it into the room, but was understandably a tad shocked by the two Elena's and the fact that Damon had literally just blurred past her.

Damon opened his mouth, no doubt to explain most helpfully what was going on, but, ever mindful of Jenna's sanity, Elena stopped him.

"Don't." Elena ordered. She turned to Jenna, eyes glistening. "Jenna, I know this looks really-"

"Unbelievable?" Jenna backed up a step; surely this must be a dream.

Damon mentally cursed the vervain perfume he could smell on Jenna. Sometimes not being able to compel a person made life unbelievably difficult.

"I'm a vampire." Damon announced when Elena was still struggling to form an explanation together.

"Damon." Elena hissed, though she took another step closer to him, though she couldn't help but wonder if it came to a choice between her and Katherine, would he protect her? He looked at her again and for some reason she decided to trust him.

"I'm a vampire." He repeated; it sounded almost gentle and apologetic and Damon was surprised to realise that he actually _almost liked _Jenna and was slightly regretful about dumping all this on her. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. Sometimes, it was easier to tell the truth, and with Katherine back, Damon was feeling strangely reckless. He could always compel Jenna to forget later. He pointed at Katherine, pouting in the corner (which made her look nothing like Elena) and watching the whole scene very carefully. It unnerved him for a moment. "She's a vampire too. Specifically, Elena's ancestor, but then, that's probably pretty obvious."

Stefan chose that moment to blur in.

Damon nodded sympathetically as Jenna's shocked eyes swung to the newest entry to the room, and then back to Damon. "Yeah, him too."

"Oh my God." Stefan whispered, frozen in place as he saw Katherine though every instinct was telling him to go to Elena, to protect her.

"Not quite." Katherine was enjoying this a little too much. But then the Salvatore brother's were just too fun to toy with. "It's good to see you again, Stefan."

Damon scowled.

"Why…"

"Am I here?" Katherine finished, her eyes flicking quickly to Elena who was shuffling closer to Damon. Interesting. "I thought it was time to come home."

"And you thought you'd start by killing my father?" Elena said angrily, and Katherine had to respect her fire.

"What?" Jenna gasped in totally information overload. Who were they talking about? Elena had found her father? And he was dead? How was any of this even possible? She was ignored.

Katherine fixed Elena with an angry glare. "He killed Pearl. And the infamous brothers Salvatore were next on his list until he got rid of every last one of us. What, did you think he would stop hunting vampires because you asked him too?" The look Katherine fixed her with was almost disdainful; she might respect her descendant's fire, but that didn't mean she was going to give her any ground because of it.

Then her view was blocked by Damon moving to stand between them. Very interesting. It made jealously bubble up inside of her, manifesting as a sneer which twisted her features. "So I see the Salvatore brothers still remember how to share. How refreshing in this day and age, although I suppose you are old fashioned men at heart."

Stefan finally found his feet, moving to Elena's side and she latched onto him immediately. Damon briefly looked back, managing to find Elena's eyes before turning back to Katherine who was watching the whole exchange. Poor little Damon Salvatore; always falling for the women he couldn't have, but she bit her tongue. For now.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Jenna asked faintly.

"Katherine just got into town." Damon said, receiving a grateful look from Elena who had moved away from Stefan at her aunt's question as if only just remembering she was there and had only just learnt what he was. "We're all a little surprised to see her seeing as no-one's heard from her for the past _hundred and forty six years_."

"A hundred and…" Jenna looked with wide eyes between the three vampires. That was one revelation too far and her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Jenna!"

Damon and Katherine watched as Stefan and Elena quickly moved to her side before turning back to each other.

"I knew you were going to be annoyed about that." Katherine huffed.

"More curious really, than annoyed." Damon said, though his face betrayed him. "I mean, Katherine, I know it's been a few decades, but I distinctly remember you saying that the whole point of me turning was that so we could be together forever."

"I didn't even know you'd turned to start with. Either of you. And then," she shrugged neutrally, human emotions a distant and optional memory, "it was just easier to stay away."

"I thought you were trapped in the church because of us." Damon hissed, his anger finally showing. "I spent over a century trying to rescue you."

"Any number of vampires would have been able to tell you that I had gotten out." Katherine said. "If you had kept some company other than your brother, then you would have known that."

Damon's temper snapped, veins darkening around his eyes. "And if you weren't such a selfish bitch, you would been the one to tell me."

Stefan stayed back, knowing that he would only serve to agitate his brother further in this mood. He shook his head when Elena's worried gaze sprung to him and wasn't at all surprised when she ignored him. She never thought of her own safety. Especially where Damon was concerned.

"Damon, stop." Elena implored, reaching for his arm. "Please."

He visibly deflated, eyes going back to their human visage and Elena could see the turmoil, as well as a few other things which she was not ready to identify.

Katherine watched the exchange with a jealous interest. "Maybe we've got more in common than I thought."

"I'm _nothing_ like you." Elena practically spat. "Get out."

"You heard her, Katherine." Stefan said softly. It was the first time he could be sure she wasn't compelling him, and after months of telling Elena that he was nothing like Katherine, seeing them both together was really screwing with his head.

"I told you Stefan, I make the rules." Katherine said, leaning against the kitchen counter in a way that told she would not leave until she was good and ready. Stefan and Damon shared a look, one she correctly interpreted. "Neither of you are strong enough to make me leave, you _know _that."

"Oh but I'd love to try." Damon said, stepping forward so that both Salvatore brothers were shielding Elena.

She glared at him. "Poor, poor Damon. Always wanting what you can't have. Do you think she'll ever want you? You're a monster. Why do you think I never came back?"

"If anyone here's a monster, it's you." Elena laid a hand on Damon's shoulder, unsurprised to find it shaking, she was pretty close to that herself.

Katherine smirked. "And the little lamb steps to the defence of the big bad wolf."

Stefan took a step closer to his brother in a rare show of support between them. He could feel the anger radiating off Damon, far outclassing his own feelings towards the vampire who had turned them.

"Leave, Katherine. Now. You might be older and supposedly stronger, but you know as well as I do that with the right motivation we can push past that." Damon sneered, "and believe me, I'm feeling _extremely _motivated right now."

"Fine, I didn't intend to stay this long anyway; you Salvatores always did manage to distract me. But I'm sure I'll see you around, after all Mystic Falls is only a small town and I think I'll stay for a while. See what's changed. See what hasn't." Katherine smirked wickedly in anticipation of the games to come. "It's good to be home, my boys."

In the blink of an eye she was gone. But Damon had a feeling that this time, she'd be back.

Elena stumbled back against Stefan, who tensed momentarily as they touched, but she felt it. She looked to Damon, who quickly broke away from her gaze. Maybe it was easier to disassociate her with Katherine when they only had a faded picture to remember her by. Katherine hadn't even been back for an hour, and she had already messed everything up between them.

She was completely on edge, wondering what lengths Katherine would go to in order to get what she wanted. "What are we going to do now?"

Neither of them could give her an answer.

Fin. I mean it this time.


End file.
